Satsuki's Belly-ated Birthday
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: It's Satsuki's birthday today, and Ryuko forgot to buy her a present! Thinking that Nui has her covered, she's going to be in for quite the surprise when she gets to there.


"Ryuuuuuuuko, darliiiiing, breakfast is ready!" Nui called out from the kitchen, her voice echoing and reverberating down the hall to their bedroom, where a lazy Ryuko was laying in bed, half asleep and drooling into the pillow.

"Five more minutes, Nui, I'm still recovering from that orgasm you gave me last night..." The exhausted girl groaned, rubbing her navel with her pinkie finger as if she was scratching an itch. Her umbilical scar was a little sore from Nui making out with it for two hours straight while poor Ryuko was trying to sleep. No matter how much she begged and pleaded, nobody could stop Nui was unstoppable when she was frisky, and the black and red haired girl eventually gave in to her whims. She came countless times until Nui was satisfied, leaving her a worn out mess while the adorable blonde vixen was satisfied and well rested. This was how it was like since she started living with her last month, ever since that incident at the therapist's...

"Come on, your breakfast is getting cold, Ryuko!" Nui called again, "If you don't come in the next thirty seconds, I'm gonna tickle youuuu!" The thought of the girl's nimble fingers teasing and dancing along her sensitive skin until she was gasping for air was not a very pleasant one, and Miss Matoi wished to avoid that.

"Fine, I'm up now," the girl grunted, "I'll be there in a second…" She rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes, letting out a tired yawn as she stretched and twisted her body and lumbered out into the hall. Her hair was a mess and her underwear was stained with her slut butter from last night's festivities. Her stomach was covered in lipstick stains and her eyes looked dead, but that's nothing a little coffee couldn't solve. She rounded the corner into the kitchen, where the blonde was placing a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. Nui was wearing a white apron and a pink checkered dress, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Good morning, sweet pea!" Nui greeted the girl with a smile, merrily skipping over to the tired Ryuko and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin'," Ryuko cracked her neck and yawned, giving the girl hug, letting out a little moan as Nui slipped a finger into her bellybutton.

"You were sooooo good last night, darling!" Miss Harime kissed her again, "I wanted to thank you, so I made you breakfast!"

"Thanks," Matoi replied, "But if you're gonna do that, could you ask first? I'd rather be in the mood for it than have you force me."

"I know, I just can't control myself sometimes," Nui whimpered cutely, "You're just so adorable that my fingers get all tingly and I just NEED to get some of that tummy button, GIMME!" The blonde fingerbanged her navel a little harder now, but Ryuko slapped her hand away.

"Hey, quit it!" Ryuko giggled, "I know I'm fucking hot, but I'm not in the mood!" Nui pouted and looked like she was gonna cry.

"You big meanie!" She huffed, "Always teasing me by not wearing a shirt! You know how I get when I see your creamy widdle belly, all perfect and not being licked by me…" Nui's mouth began to water as she fantasized about the girl's stomach, much to its owner's ire.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm hungry as hell and half asleep," Ryuko complained, just wanting to eat the lovely breakfast her somewhat roommate had prepared for her. Nui let her go and gave a stuck up 'hmph', and walked over to the table like a sophisticated lady. Relieved that the clingy girl was finally off her, Ryuko sighed and made her way over to the table, where she sat down and prepared to dig into her eggs. She sprinkled some pepper and hot sauce on it, she loved that stuff, it packed a mean punch. Nui still acted like she was mad, her expression was very sour, like she was trying to contain disappointment but doing an awful job at it. They continued to sit there in awkward silence until Nui broke it.

"So, did you remember that your sister's birthday party is tonight?" She spoke, her tone a little cold but still cute none-the-less. Ryuko nearly choked on her eggs at the mention of the party, which she had completely forgotten about.

"SHIT, I STILL NEED TO GET HER A PRESENT!" Ryuko coughed, bits of egg flying everywhere. She panicked and her breathing went out of control, her mind racing as she tried think of something to scrape together that would top the present she got back on her own birthday.

"Don't worry, I've gotcha covered," Nui spoke up, "I figured something like this might happen, so I got her something from the both of us!" Ryuko calmed down and managed to swallow, the eggs uncomfortably sliding down her esophagus, washing it down with her coffee as her breath returned to normal.

"Thanks, babe..." Ryuko chuckled while catching her breath, "You're a lifesaver." Nui gave her a 'bitch you know it' smile, leaning on the table to get a little closer.

"Ya velcome, dawlin!" She replied, "I'm glad I could save your cutie patootie!" The black and red haired girl smiled and nodded, taking another bite of her eggs and finishing off the last of it on her plate.

"That was great, dude," Matoi complimented the girl's cooking, "Thanks for this, I feel sooo much better!" Nui perked up and smiled, feeling quite accomplished.

"Does that mean that I can have a little reward?" Nui chuckled, flashing a seductive smile and a wink, which didn't really have an effect because she only had one eye so it looked like she was just blinking. Ryuko's approving smile quickly turned into a disappointed frown, and she let out a sigh that matched the expression.

"Well… Maybe later," The black and red haired girl laughed, "I'm not in the mood right now. She got up from the table to go back to the bedroom, but something suddenly clung to her legs. She looked down to see Nui, lying on the floor with her arms wrapped around them.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Nui whined, "I'll do anything! I need it right now!" Ryuko frowned and shook Nui off, who whimpered like a dog who was being scolded.

"Later, OK? I promise," Ryuko replied, and she continued to walk out of the kitchen. Nui got back on her feet, bummed that she didn't get to indulge in that sweet little button. She was gonna be horny for the rest of the day, which means she wouldn't be able to focus on anything but satisfying her needs.

"Fiiiiiiine," She groaned, "I've gotta go out anyway... I'll see you at the party, honey!"

"Ok, see ya tonight, babe!" Ryuko called back from down the hall, not really interested. She heard the door shut, confirming that she was alone.

"Thank god, I can sleep now," The girl yawned, falling face first into her pillow and instantly going to sleep.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"H-Holy shit, I'm fucking freezing!" Ryuko swore as another gust of chilly wind blew by her. She hugged her body tight in the jacket and continued to trudge through the snow in what appeared to be a blizzard. She was not dressed for this type of weather either, a fact that she had Satsuki to thank for. The outfit was a rather revealing Santa costume, which consisted of a skirt, a jacket, and some thigh high stockings, as well as a santa hat. They were separated though, which left her midriff quite exposed. Any guest that showed up without their outfit was to be "punished", and Ryuko was not in the mood for whatever bullshit she would have to endure if she wasn't wearing it. She wrapped her arms around it and shivered as snow blew past her face, she was almost there, almost to the warmth of the sweet fire that was probably waiting for her.

"A-Almost… T-t-t-there…" The girl's teeth were chattering as she made it to the door, her hand making contact with the icy handle as she pulled it open and quickly slipped inside into the warm interior of the entry hall. The change in temperature felt like needles on her freezing skin and her body was shivering like crazy. The entrance hall was completely decked out for the christmas season, with lots of wreaths and ribbons and the like hanging from the walls. A huge tree stood in the middle of the room, the top nearly touching the ceiling.

The hall was devoid of people, which probably meant that Satsuki gave her staff the night off, since her birthday party was just going to be a few people.

"Yo, Sats, I'm here!" Ryuko shouted, her voice echoing and reverberating around the hall. She didn't get a response, which probably meant that she was deeper into the mansion. She shook all the snow off of her and walked into the hall, figuring she'd look around and see if she could hear any noise from the party. However, as soon as she took a step, her foot hit something and she tripped, falling over on her face.

"AGH, SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!" Matoi yelled out in pain, "What the fuck did I trip over?" She tried to stand up but her feet wouldn't move, it was as if they were tied up in something. Ryuko rolled on her side to look down at her feet, which had a thick red ribbon wrapped around them, and it was tied in a cutesy bow. She kicked and tried to slip her legs out of it, but it didn't work. In fact, it felt like it got tighter the more she struggled.

"The hell is this shit?" The feisty girl growled, her movements ceasing so that the ribbon wouldn't cut off her circulation. Suddenly, some ribbons grabbed onto her wrists, pulling her arms behind her back and tying them up there.

"WH-WHA-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ryuko panicked, flopping and wiggling around on the floor like a fish out of water. She couldn't get out of the ribbons no matter how hard she tried, and that just pissed her off even more.

"Having a widdle trouble, are we, darling?" A cutesy voice echoed throughout the hall, sending a chill down Ryuko's spine.

"Oh god dammit…" The tied up girl growled, rolling over to see Nui standing above her in the same outfit.

"So, how was your day, honey?" Nui giggled, looking down at the girl with a big welcoming smile. Ryuko just gave her a disapproving look, knowing that Nui had something to do with this.

"Oh, it was just dandy," Matoi said sarcastically, "Especially the part where I got tied up for no reason!"

"That's good, babe," Nui giggled, "And sorry about this, our gift was unwrapped so I had to do it here."

"What gift, I don't see any fuckin' gift?!" Ryuko barked, the ribbons wrapping tighter around her as she angrily shook around while trying to break free. The blonde merely giggled at the girl's response.

"Oh right, I probably should've said what I was getting her for her birthday," Miss Harime replied, "Your sister said she wanted you, love."

"She did?" Ryuko asked, stopping her writhing again.

"Yes, I did, sister dear," a powerful voice boomed from above, attracting both ladies' attention. A woman with short black hair stood triumphantly at the top of the stairs, a glorious light radiating off of her icy skin. A look of determination was plastered on her face, her giant eyebrows made her look like she was glaring down at the two. She wore the same Santa outfit that Nui and Ryuko wore, which made her a little less intimidating, but she was still very scary looking.

"Oh, hiya, Satsuki!" Nui cheerfully greeted the birthday girl, "Happy Birthday!" Satsuki cracked a smile as she looked down on them like she was up on her tower at Honnouji, the nostalgic feeling warming her up inside.

"Thank you, Nui, and thank you for the present, it's just what I wanted," Satsuki replied, hopping on the railing and sliding down in an elegant fashion, which was rather fitting of her. She landed on her feet like a total badass, her legs on either side of the girl's head. Ryuko just laid there looking up her skirt, trying to contain her laughter. She never would have thought the former dictator of Honnouji Academy would wear panties with little cartoon reindeer on them. She was also a little wet, a fact that worried the girl on the floor a little bit too.

"Nice panties, dork," Ryuko chucked, "They're totally gonna getcha laid." Satsuki stepped back and looked down at her "present" with a very unamused face.

"I picked them out just for you, baby sister," Satsuki said in her monotone, "At least I have more than one style."

"Whatever," Ryuko blushed, "At least I didn't ask for a fuck slave for my birthday."

"You did accept one," Satsuki retorted.

"Well only because you made me accept it!" Ryuko shouted back.

"And you enjoyed it, didn't you?" The older sister smirked.

"No, because you fuckin tied me up and left me to rot while LESBIAN BELLYBUTTON SEX took place next to me on my motherfucking coffee table, and I COULDN'T GET IN WITH THAT SHIT! Do you KNOW how it feels to be so horny that it hurts? Because it is NOT a fun time, let me tell ya!" Months of repressed anger suddenly let itself out at that moment as Ryuko snapped on her sister.

"That's besides the point," Satsuki rolled her eyes, "But you should know that this won't be anything like your birthday party."

"Whoop dee fuckin' doo…" Ryuko rolled her eyes, clearly not into being tied up and fucked silly against her will for the umpteenth time. Satsuki moved forward a bit and then squatted over Ryuko's head, with her crotch in her face. Now at a lower height, she then began to rub her tummy with her right hand, causing the feisty santa girl to flinch and wiggle around.

"Y'know, Ryuko, your fetish has been rubbing off on Nonon and I," Satsuki mewled, "She's been going at my navel ever since you spent the day with us back in October." Her finger began to trace over the little hints of abs on her belly, making the tied up present girl let out a submissive, unwanted moan.

"T-Then why the fuck aren't you fucking her?" Ryuko whimpered, "I-Isn't she your girlfrie- MMM, Don't touch that!" Her sudden outburst was caused by the older girl sticking her finger in her navel, lightly scraping her nail along the bottom.

"She's out of the country for a music festival," the birthday girl replied, "So you'll have to do for now…" Her finger danced around in the navel, exploring all of the sensitive little folds and crevices, taking pleasure in Ryuko's struggle to keep her composure.

"D-Dammit, why am I so fucking sensitive?" The birthday girl's present moaned, biting her lip and trying to keep her noises of unwanted pleasure in.

"You're finally noticing it, huh?" Nui chimed in, who was sitting besides Ryuko, leaning back and swirling her right middle finger around in her navel while she watched Satsuki enjoy her birthday present with delight.

"Noticing w-w-what?" The black and red haired girl moaned, involuntarily arching up into the birthday girl's finger and throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her toes curled in her boots and blood rushed to her cheeks, squealing and yelping like a dog as she tried to escape, but she couldn't run, she was just gonna have to take it.

"I put aphrodisiacs in your food this morning, honey," The blonde smiled, withdrawing her finger from her own navel and dragging it across Ryuko's side, "So now everything is gonna feel three times as good!"

"Y-You bitch... " Ryuko managed to murmur before letting out another long moan, already feeling like she was gonna cream herself and then some.

"Y'know, my baby sister feels awfully cold, don't you agree, Nui?" Satsuki cooed, rubbing Ryuko's belly while she licked her lips, her wetness increasing in front of Ryuko's eyes. Her skin was still chilly from walking over in the snowstorm, and the warm hands rubbing all over it stung.

"Oooooh, she does!" Miss Harime nodded, "I've got just the remedy for that!" She reached into her breasts and pulled out a thermos, shaking it up and listening to whatever fluid was inside swirl around. The blonde then unscrewed the lid, holding it out in front of Satsuki's face so she could smell it. The aroma was chocolatey and thick, and it smelled absolutely delicious to the birthday girl.

"Oh yes, this is perfect," She mewled, "It'll warm my cutesy wutesy widdle sister right up!" Her baby talking made Ryuko blush, whose hot breath could be felt against Satsuki's moist love lips.

"You guys are dicks," Ryuko growled, "Why the fuck do you always gotta tie me up, you know I hate it!" Satsuki got up off her younger sister's face and moved to her other side, her finger moving back to the girl's navel just to tease her more.

"NYAAA, NO MORE~!" Ryuko screamed and arched up into it, squirting into her panties as her juices ran down her thighs. Her struggling soon died down and she laid there basking in her afterglow.

"I think I overdid it with the aphrodisiacs," Nui taunted, petting Ryuko's leg and getting a little goose grease on her palm, which she rubbed over the girl's tense ab muscles.

"Well, she'd better be prepared to cum over and over again, because I've got a nice little itinerary of games for us to play tonight." Satsuki took the thermos from Nui and tilted it over her present's midriff, the contents spilling out and splashing all over Ryuko. It was warm, very warm, but not hot enough to burn her.

"AAAAH, WHAT IS THIS?!" Ryuko panicked, her head shooting up to see the drink forming a puddle on her stomach and pooling in her navel.

"Hot chocolate, puddin'," The blonde woman cooed as she patted Ryuko on the head and licked her lower belly, eliciting a long and lustful moan from her. Satsuki followed suit and licked along the edge of her top, both ladies making their way inwards with each long, magestic movement of their juicy, silky tongues. Ryuko rubbed her thighs together in unwanted delight, biting her tongue as hot beads of sweat drizzled down her brow. Tears were building up in her eyes as the teasing tongues got closer and closer to her navel, the feeling driving her absolutely mad as lust began to cloud her mind.

"Ahh-This... I-I h-h-hate this…" The black and red haired girl whispered and panted, bringing a smile to her captors' faces. Satsuki had made it to the rim of her sister's navel and she began sipping the hot chocolate out with her the edge of her lips, the slight suction being enough to put Ryuko much closer to soaking herself a second time in the span of three minutes. Everything began to spin when she felt Nui slip her darling little tongue in, cleaning out what Satsuki missed and exploiting all of the girl's little sweet spots she'd picked up on over the course of her time living with her. Ryuko continued to grind and twist and writhe and squirm under the ladies, panting and groaning for them to stop, but only making them want to go on.

"That was delicious," Satsuki chuckled as she wiped her lip with her thumb, "I think I'd like another drink." She took the thermos and poured some more cocoa into the lid, just enough to fill Ryuko's navel with it. Nui scootched back and got on her belly, kicking her feet in the air as she got prepared to watch the black haired santa girl go down on the girl's stomach. Big sister poured her drink into the soft and wet navel, the returning warmth making the wrapped up present girl feel REALLY warm down there.

"S-Satsukiiiiii, stop iiiiiit," Ryuko whined, thrusting her hips like she wanted to be touched down there. The birthday girl chuckled at her sister's hornines, her beautiful and soft lips curling into a lovely smile that was dripping with sadism. The girl laid herself on top of her younger sibling's legs, looking at her with hungry, seductive eyes.

"But it's my birthday, sweetie pie," Satsuki mewled, "Can't you just let your big sister have this?" She slowly lowered her head as her sexy eyes met with Ryuko's angry, but very horny eyes. Her lips wrapped around the little hole and she gave it a soft little kiss, not sucking it yet but still adding a little pull to tease Ryuko. The bound girl eased up her body and relaxed, her muscles surrendering to Satsuki's sweet and tender lips brushing and kissing her soft, wet belly skin.

"Maybe…" Matoi whispered, her breathing picking up and slowing down as Satsuki teased her with gentle smooches, planting one on each of her faint abs, "But could you quit being such a tease, it's fucking annoying!" Miss Kiryuin merely smiled again, and without a word she began to kiss towards the girl's navel, sneaking in a few licks to really drive Ryuko up the damn younger girl bit her lip again as her head swung from left to write, her pelvis gyrating with utter delight as she eagerly waited for the ensuing navelingus. The tip of the squishy pink mouth muscle finally dove into the pool of Ryuko's navel, descending into the lukewarm and murky brown liquid as it gently teased the inner fleshy walls. The black haired girl wrapped her arms around the girl's perfect waist and pushed it up into her face, giving her better access so that she could drink the button dry of hot chocolate. The black and red haired girl's breathing became very erratic and shaky as Satsuki sucked on her umbilicus properly, her tongue flicking against her clit-like knot with a steady rhythm, sending shocks down to her actual clitoris and contributing to the powerful orgasm that was intensifying in her loins.

"Fuck, I forgot how good you are~," Ryuko shuddered, moaning and giggling like she was drunk on lust for Satsuki's sublime little magic tongue. Said tongue greedily lapped and licked and explored the lovely dip without abandon, slowly pumping in and out and taking its time as it gradually got the navel's owner more and more fired up. Ryuko's own tongue was hanging out of her mouth like a dog, a libidinous smile spread across her crimson face.

"Are you ready to cum for me, my darling little angel?" Satsuki whispered seductively as she pushed herself deeper into the rabbit hole, stretching the defenseless bellybutton open more as she forced more of her big wet tongue into the tight space. She abrasively frenched it to her heart's content, a move which the little sister certainly got a kick out of.

"Oh shut up, you know I am~," Ryuko moaned, "Just stop beating around the fucking bush already~."

"Your impatience never fails to amuse," Satsuki chuckled, going for the kill in the most spectacular fashion as she aggressively fucked the hole with a firey passion. Ryuko squeezed her eyes shut and arched her body up into the divine tongue, jittering and squealing and pressing her thighs together as she instinctively held her love nectar in her spasm chasm. The tongue viciously fucked her little hole like there was no tomorrow, Satsuki showed absolutely no restraint in her efforts to get Ryuko to kersplode, going ham and eating her out like an animal, doing the dirty deed in the sloppiest way imaginable. The chocolate flavor still lingered and fed her hunger for the little dimple, and she went HAM on it.

"Ahh… I… Oh… OH FUCK I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE~!" Ryuko screamed, her body arching up as far as the ribbons would let her stretch and squirting into her panties again, utterly soaking them with an orgasm that rocked her body like nothing other. Her knees buckled and her bones rattled from the shock, and Ryuko's face had a good old horny ahegao expression plastered on it. She wheezed as her chest heaved up and down, all of her energy exhausted in those few seconds of ecstasy, it felt like she had just squirted everything she had.

"Wowie zowie, you squirted like a firehose, Ryuko!" Nui exclaimed, "Why don't you ever put out for me like that?"

"My everything feels all tingly~…" Matoi blurted out, feeling both high and drunk on her orgasm, smiling like a sexed up goofball as she floated on cloud nine, a puddle of her love nectar forming under her butt and somewhat soaking that too.

"I'm pleased to know that you enjoyed that," Satsuki smirked, "But we aren't done just yet."

"Wait… There's more?" Ryuko groaned as she came down from her high, "I don't think I can take much more after that, Sats."

"Oh, don't be so dull, of course you can!" Satsuki smiled, "You're my sister! And my sister isn't a weakling!" Ryuko thought about that for a second, figuring that Satsuki did have a point. Besides, a couple more orgasms wouldn't hurt, right?

"Yeah, I guess. So what's next then, eyebrows?" Satsuki looked over to Nui and nodded at her, and she shook her head yes in response. The blonde woman sat up and brushed herself off and reached into her top again, rummaging around in her chest as she tried to feel something out. After about 30 seconds of searching, she pulled out some small white hook-like objects that were covered in little red stripes that went up the shape like a barber shop pole. Nui handed them to the birthday girl, who took the candy canes in her right hand and began waving it in front of Ryuko's face. The present girl looked a little bit disgusted with the next item that would make her cum, a fact that confused the black haired older sister a lot.

"What's wrong, princess," Satsuki baby talked, "I thought you would've been excited for this?"

"I mean, I kinda am," The black and red haired girl replied, "But candy canes are sticky, and I fucking HATE sticky! Besides, they're probably all covered in Nui's boob sweat!"

"Hey, my boobs aren't sweaty!" Nui barked, offended by Ryuko's little jab at her.

"They always are when you're rubbing them up against my thigh when you're tongue fucking my bellybutton!" Ryuko retorted, her words feeling like a gut punch to the former Grand Couturier's overwhelming sense of pride.

"Stop it, both of you!" Satsuki broke it up, "This is my party, and we're supposed to be having fun, ok?"

"I'm not! I hate being tied up!" Ryuko whined, writhing in the bondage as it wrapped tighter around her body.

"Oh, quit denying it, we all know you love being tied up!" Miss Kiryuin snapped, making her little sister blush like crazy.

"Well… Maybe a little…" Ryuko admitted, "But that doesn't mean you can just do it to me all the time, ok?"

"Quit running your mouth, it's such a turn off," Nui growled, her face suddenly perking up as if a little lightbulb went off in her head, "Why don't you put your yap trap to good use for us, puddin?" Nui grabbed a candy cane from Satsuki's hand and shoved it in Ryuko's mouth, moving it back and forth as if the girl was giving it a blowjob. Satsuki smirked at this dirty little action, and decided to join in, shoving another in and forcing her little sister to perform dual candy cane felatio. The feisty girl struggled to spit the sticks out, but the blonde pushed the back of her head into them so that she was moving her head back and forth along the shaft as well.

"Wow, Ryuko's such a slut, isn't she?" Nui laughed, her voice was oozing with sadistic pleasure as she made the girl perform the dirty deed. Ryuko squealed and grunted and growled with rage as she kept trying to shake them off, but she couldn't get them to stop. She felt her navel getting fingered again and instinctively arched her body up into it, trying to focus on that as the minty shafts slid along her tongue. They did taste good, even if this was absolutely humiliating.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now," Satsuki said as she removed her candy cane from the girl's mouth, prompting Nui to do the same.

"Never. Do that. Again!" Ryuko coughed, her mouth feeling sticky and violated from the candy canes.

"Whatever," Nui commented, "But I KNOW you're gonna love this next bit!" The blonde then opened the girl's navel with her index and middle fingers and slid the candy cane inside, the sticky treat getting itself all over the inner walls.

"AAAH! FUCK THAT FEELS WEIRD!" The present girl cried out in disgust, "I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T LIKE THIS!" Her muscles tensed around the shape of the candy cane, which only made her situation worse as her bellybutton became stickier. She stirred the candy cane around while humming a little christmas tune, a thing that got Ryuko really turned on for some reason. Nui slipped her hand under the girl's shirt and began fondling her perky breast, squeezing and pushing it up while she got Ryuko's belly clit all hot and sticky.

"I forgot how perfect your tits are, they're so soft and wuvwee!" Miss Harime giggled, giving them a squeeze and making the girl moan.

"When we get home~," Ryuko moaned, "I'm tongue fucking your navel until you go insane~!" The girl shook her hips from side to side to get the candy cane out, but it simply got her bellybutton stickier.

"But I'm already crazy!" Nui replied, "So wouldn't you just be doing me a favor?" She pumped the candy cane in and out, the sugary sweet stuff melting in her navel and filling it up a little.

"M-Maybe…" The bound girl growled, "But you're still gonna get a bellybutton blowjob! Now get this fucking thing outta me or you're gonna be screaming like a bitch when I eat your navel out like a fucking animal!"

"And that's a bad thing becaaaause?" The blonde replied, slipping her hand under the girl's bra as she began to pinch and rub her erect nipple. Nui then slowly removed the candy cane from Ryuko's messy bellybutton, leaving a long string of a sticky mix of liquid sugar and saliva. She shoved the candy cane back in Ryuko's mouth, giving her something to do while she went to town on that delicious little navel. Without another word, she went right on down to the umbilical scar and shoved her tongue inside, wiggling around and lapping up all of the candy cane fluid with impeccable technique.

"AAAAH, IT FEELS SO DAMN GROSS~!" Ryuko bullshitted, trying to act like a tsundere to Nui but failing spectacularly. The tongue dug in and made sure to get all the sticky out, savoring the minty flavor mixed with the lovely taste of her skin. Matoi begged and pleaded and tried her best to stay mad but it was no use, she was gonna squirt like a bitch, and it had only been a few short minutes since her last orgasm.

"You're so minty fresh, Ryuko!" Nui giggled, squeezing her nipple again and making the girl wail a long, lustful moan. Satsuki was watching it the whole time, sucking on the other candy cane while she had her hand shoved into her dorky reindeer panties, flaring her nostrils as she watched Nui make love to the lovely little tummy button. Her head went every which way as she passionately french kissed the tight dimple, her tongue making lewd squishing noises as paraded around the small space of her nave cave.

"Nu-Nui~!" Ryuko moaned loudly while she threw her head from side to side, "I feel all sticky~!" She pelvic thrusted in the air and wiggled her bottom with delight, slapping and rubbing her sweaty thighs together as she tried to rub herself with her skirt.

"Of course you feel sticky, silly!" The blonde girl replied, "I just covered your navel in candy cane spunk!" Nui wrapped one arm around the girl's waist and caressed her smooth exposed back, her tongue piercing deeper into the back of the deliciate button and making the girl sing like a horny perverted slut.

"That's not what I meant~!" Ryuko cried out, "M-My panties… They… Oh god, right there~!" She could hardly contain her emotions as her button was zestfully ravaged by the girl's sublime little tongue, pushing and rubbing into the navel knot and sending a sharp tingle up her spine that turned her brains into mush. Nui's eyebrows raised a little in excitement when she realized what the girl meant, cracking a sexy little smile as a wonderful idea popped into her head. The hand that was propping Ryuko's back up into Nui's face slid down and over her rear, going between her legs and rubbing the girl's drenched underwear with it's middle and ring fingers.

"Wowie, you're the wettest you've ever been!" The adorable blonde chuckled, "But I think you can be wetter…" Nui's good eye wandered over to Satsuki, who was laying down with her ass up in the air as she schlicked to the smexy times going on in front of her.

"Hey Satsuki, wanna help me out here?" Nui seductively asked, and Satsuki almost instantly jumped up and pounced on Ryuko, shoving her tongue in the little navel with Nui's and REALLY rocking her baby sister's world.

"HYAAAAA, NOT THIS AGAIN, IT'S TOO GOOD~!" Ryuko squealed, her toes curling like crazy as she panted as if she were hyperventilating, her mind felt like it was breaking. Her entire body spasmed like she was having a seizure, her muscles tensed up as her bellybutton as filled by the two magic tongues and their filthy saliva. Matoi hadn't had a double licking since her last visit to the KIryuin manor, but feeling two equally amazing tongues going to work on her navel was absolutely maddening.

"I…. I'm gonna… I'm gonna… No… No not AGAIIIIN~~~~!" Ryuko screamed as her pussy juice just came shooting out of her, her panties were now soggy beyond belief.

"Wow, that was a strong one!" Nui chuckled, "I think I even felt that!" Ryuko was absolutely exhausted from the sex, and she laid there limply as if she was going to pass out.

"No… No…. more… Please…." She whimpered, drooling onto the polished floor as her tongue hung out of her mouth like a dog.

"What's that?" Satsuki cooed, putting her hand up to her ear, "You want more? Great! Nui, get the vibrator, let's show this slut a good time!" Ryuko lifted her head up a little bit and groaned, completely done with this shit and just wanting it all to end. As Nui shoved her hand down her own shirt again, a loud knock could be heard on the door, causing all three ladies to freeze up as it startled them.

"I think someone's at the door," The bound girl rasped sarcastically.

"No shit," Satsuki replied, rolling her eyes, "I'll go answer it." She got up and cracked her back, brushing herself off to try and look presentable, which was going to be hard since her incredibly firm nipples were poking through her top and slut butter was leaking down her legs. Whoever was there kept knocking, the force of which they were pounding on the door was rather hard. Satsuki pulled the huge door open like it was nothing, standing tall as she prepared to greet her new guest.

Standing on the other side of the door was a short brown haired girl with a bowl cut and wrapped up in a big grey winter coat. She had a grey beanie on too, and snow boots as well, and her hands were kept warm by a pair of egg white mittens; she had on some leggings on too. She held a red and green bag in her right hand and a similar looking one in her left.

"Happy Birthday, Lady Satsuki!" She cried out cheerfully, jumping into the doorway and giving Satsuki a big hug. The recipient of said hug fell back onto her rear as her energetic guest squeezed her tight. The black haired girl struggled to breathe as the silly girl wrapped tighter around her like a boa constrictor, her bones felt like they were going to snap if she hugged her any tighter. The Kiryuin girl wiggled in her arms as she tried to escape, but it was no use, the girl was too strong.

"M-Mako…" Satsuki grunted, "You're crushing me…" Mako Mankanshoku suddenly realized that she was overdoing it, and she let the birthday girl go.

"Sorry! It's just been so long since I've seen you!" The girl cried, full of regret for hurting her former queen. Satsuki fell back onto her hands as she caught her breath, heaving and wheezing like she had just run a marathon.

"It's fine," Satsuki cleared her throat as she stood back up, towering over Mako as if she were Gamagori, "I'm not angry or anything."

"Ok…" Mako whimpered, "But anyway, Happy Birthday again!" The kooky girl giggled and jumped up and down a bit.

"Thanks, I'm glad you came by," the birthday girl replied as she looked down at the bags, "Are those all the anime blu rays I let you borrow?"

"Yup!" Mako nodded, "Me n' Houka finished them all, they were really good! I really loved that one about the giant robots and the drills, it was totally cool!" Satsuki chuckled at the girl's cheerful energy, patting her on the head like a dog.

"Wait, why the hell do you own all that anime?" Ryuko blurted out from the other side of the hall, her voice reverbing all over the room.

"Because I like it!" Satsuki shouted back, doing a little heel turn as she faced her sister, who was still tied up on the floor like a present, leaning up against Nui's knees as she searched through her breasts to find the right toy for the job.

"I guess that explains your fucking closet full of slutty cosplay," Ryuko shouted back, "So I guess that makes you a nympho AND an otaku!" Satsuki's giant eyebrow twitched and she clenched her fists together in rage, not in the mood for her sister's insults and disrespectful attitude. Meanwhile Mako was just looking over with a thousand yard stare and a very confused look on her face, as she had no idea what to make of the situation.

"Um, Lady Satsuki?" She asked sheepishly, "Why is Ryuko tied up over there on the floor?" Satsuki turned her attention back to Mako, doing her best to cool off so that she didn't take her anger out on the innocent goofball.

"We're just playing some party games, that's all," The black haired girl chuckled, "Just party games…"

"Oh come on, you're so full of shit that your eyes are brown, you caterpillar eyebrowed nympho otaku bitch!" The younger sister let out another insult, this one clearly getting Satsuki riled up as she angrily marched back across to her. As she got closer, Ryuko's angry look turned into one of a terrified schoolgirl. She kneeled down and got up her face, her breath was hot and her eyebrows were twitching.

"Insult me ONE MORE TIME, and I will make you regret it, understand?" Satsuki growled under her breath, scolding Ryuko like a parent would to a disobedient child. Dreading further punishment, the feisty santa girl zipped her yap trap and nodded, shivering and chattering her teeth like a mystery solving stoner who had just seen someone in a cheaply made ghost costume. Satsuki took a deep breath and collected herself again, looking at Ryuko with her signature tyrant stare just to make sure the message got through far enough. The newest guest just kept staring at them, picking up on some of the details, like Ryuko's soaked thighs and pink looking navel skin.

"Is… Is this another bellybutton birthday party?" Mako asked as her face went scarlet as she remembered the events from back in June, "Because if it is, I don't think I'm prepared for that again… Also why is Nui here?"

"That's not important, darling!" Nui chuckled while she changed the subject, "But what is important is what you're wearing." Mako was even more puzzled now than she was before, feeling like she was missing out on a lot of important info. She looked down at her own clothes, which seemed fine, they weren't indecent or filthy, although that might have been a bad thing for this kind of party.

"Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Mako asked, totally in the dark about what was going on right now. Nui looked over to Satsuki like she wanted her to remember something, her eye constantly motioning back between her and her guest. It took a few seconds for it to click, but Satsuki finally realized what Nui was trying to do. She nodded at the girl with a seductive smile and a wink, turning her attention towards the airheaded girl.

"Everything's wrong, dear," Satsuki cooed, "Did you forget that there was a dress code for this party?" Mako suddenly went pale at the mention of a dress code, remembering that anyone who didn't show up in Satsuki's special santa outfit was going to be punished.

"Uhhhh… I think I have to go…" Mako whimpered, slowly walking backwards towards the door, her entire body was shaking with fear. She was in a cold sweat as well, gulping with terror as both Satsuki and Nui gave her some very scary, but kinky, smiles. The terrified brown haired girl suddenly tripped over something and fell on her ass, her feet were tied up in the same ribbon that Ryuko was trapped in. The ribbon snaked up her legs and coiled around them, ensuring that she wouldn't be able to run away. Her hands were also tied together too, the ribbon moving them behind her back and joining them together at the wrists.

"Wraagh! Lemme outta this!" Mako whined, struggling and kicking like Ryuko was earlier when the ribbons had gotten her.

"Nope nope nope," Nui chirped, "You broke the rules, and now you've gotta face the consequences, my darling little angel!" The cutesy former grand couturier skipped over to the panicking Mako, picking her up and carrying her over the shoulder. The Mankanshoku girl wiggled like a worm the whole time, even though her struggling was useless against the freaky bondage.

"C'mon, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to violate your dress code!" Mako babbled and pleaded for her freedom, but Nui ignored her whining as she strolled back over to where Ryuko was laying. After getting back over to where she was originally, she laid the poor girl down next to the reluctant birthday present, looking over the two with the most adorable expression. They looked as snug as a bug in a rug, and it was just absolutely precious, despite the fact that one looked like she was going to kill someone and the other was scared shitlessand crying her eyes out in terror.

"Leave her outta this, you whores!" Ryuko barked, wanting to defend her best friend from being part of this sick little game.

"I'm afraid we can't, Ryuko," Satsuki replied, "She violated the policy, now she's going to have to own up to it." She walked over and sat down on Ryuko's side, while Miss Harime sat next to Mako. The blonde then shoved her hand down her shirt again, and pulled out a cylindrical red object.

"The fuck is that?" The feisty girl asked, bringing a smile to Nui's face like she wanted to answer that question for a long time.

"This is one of my favorite toys, I call it N.W.A.!" Nui answered as she rubbed the thing against her face, cuddling it like it was her child.

"Ok, that's cool and all, but what the fuck does it do!" Ryuko snarled, her voice dripping with snark.

"It's a vibrator for two! It's powered by lust, so the hornier you get the harder it vibrates! I'm sure you and your dirty little ragamuffin friend will love it!" The blonde giggled as she placed it in Ryuko's navel and turned it on low, giving her a little test drive before she really went for a ride with it.

"OOH GOD I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE VIBRATORS!" Ryuko squealed as she threw her head back and tried to pull her body away from it. The buzzing was sending shockwaves all the way down to her clit, driving her wild even when it was on the minimum setting. Mako looked at it in horror, not wanting to have to suffer an unwanted orgasm at the hands of these two crazies. She felt Satsuki drag her hand on her cheek, her fingers felt icy cold but soft. Said hand glided down to her neck, where it started to undo her jacket, tugging on the zipper and pulling it down her body.

"Please don't do this, Lady Satsuki…" Mako whimpered as Satsuki opened the jacket and pulled Mako's sweater up, going all the way until she was over her breasts.

"No can do," Satsuki shook her head, "Besides, do you recall doing something similar to me at Ryuko's party?" The memory of the "party games" that she, Ryuko, and Nonon had played that day suddenly came back to her, with Satsuki having been bound to the wall and vibed by each girl in a sexed up version of Pin the Tail on the Donkey. From the look on the birthday girl's face, it was really obvious that she was very pissed off about that.

"I-I-I'm soooo sorry, pretty please don't make me cum!" Mako begged, on the verge of tears as Satsuki rolled her over on her side, with Nui doing the same thing so that both ladies were facing in on each other.

"Alrighty, get ready, girlies!" Nui cheered, pushing Ryuko closer to Mako and shoving the other end of King Crimson into the brown haired girl's navel and turning it on low like it was for the other girl. Mako immediately tensed up and let out a long cry from her throat, her cheeks going scarlet as her legs wiggled and flopped around. Ryuko moaned and bit her lip, already being overtaken by pleasure even though it was on the lowest setting. The ribbons drew the two in closer, pushing the buzzer deeper into their umbilical scars and into Mako's mostly untouched depths.

"Aaaah, it feels all tingly!" Mako cried, "I don't like N.W.A., I hate it hate it hate it!"

"T-that's how I feel!" Ryuko chuckled, her horniness making her brain feel all fucked up, "And you're makin' me feel all warm, cutie…" The brown haired girl was grinding her thighs together and wiggling her stomach to try and get the vibrator out, before her eyes shot open and met with her bestie's. The black and red haired girl's pretty grey eyes were full of lust, and she had a big dumb grin on her face as well.

"C-C-Cutie?" Mako stuttered, "Ryuko, are you horny?" Matoi suddenly snapped back to her senses for a second and looked away in embarrassment, ashamed that she was letting herself get so love high so easily.

"Sorry Mako…" Ryuko apologized, "But yeah… I kinda am."

"Well that's just adorable!" Nui cooed, giving Ryuko a nice slap to the tush, "I bet it's getting really hard to resist, huh, Ryuko?" She pushed Matoi into her end of King Crimson and got her to moan loudly, smiling again as she spanked her for giggles.

"AAAAH IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Ryuko shouted, "I HATE IT BUT IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" A little juice came dribbling out from between her thighs, some of it getting on Mako's legs as she rubbed up against her.

"R-Ryuko, you feel all sticky!" Mako wailed, "A-And I do too!" It was true, she was starting to get a little wet, and her best friend was looking awfully appetizing.

"Does it make you feel good, Mankanshoku?" Satsuki whispered, getting close to her ear and nibbling on it, licking around the back of it with her tongue. The brown haired girl let out a long throaty puppy moan, turning her head towards Satsuki a little more so that she could get more of what she was giving her. While she was distracted by the ear nibbling, The black haired girl's hand was spidering down her back, slowly crawling along her jacket to her waist, where she slipped her hand in the girl's pants, leaving little pinches on her rump as she got down to her love lips, which were getting more moist as N.W.A. went to work on her navel.

Meanwhile Ryuko was getting her breasts massaged by Nui, who pressed her body up against her, rubbing her own pussy on the back of Ryuko's thigh as she rubbed and teased her nipples. She cupped the firm and perky mammaries in her hands and squeezed them, getting Ryuko hornier and hornier. N.W.A. was happily doing it's job of jolting in the feisty girl's navel, slowly picking up it's speed like it had a mind of it's own. Ryuko tried to push herself into it, wanting to get more of that wonderful feeling and so that she was closer to her beautiful best friend, the girl who had been with her through thick and thin, whom she had shared many a misadventure with during their days in high school. She had never properly repaid her for that… and now was the perfect time to do it.

"M-Mako," Ryuko said, stuttering as her body quaked due all the love she was getting from all angles. The brown haired girl looked at her with big, adorably lewd puppy dog eyes, making her bestie monumentally wet as soon as she made eye-contact with her.

"Y-Yeah?" Mako replied, sounding absolutely cute and submissive, just the way Ryuko liked her.

"Could… Could you kiss me?" The black and red haired girl asked, her face going twenty or thirty shades of scarlet, with Mako acting similarly. The question came completely out of the blue, and it seemed kind of weird for her to be asking something like that and acting all lovey dovey when she was being completely engulfed in anger and hate just a few minutes ago. However, she was her best friend, and she really really really loved her, loved her more than she should.

"Of course!" Mako shouted, N.W.A. turning up a little in her navel as she got excited.

"Really?!" Ryuko lit up like the christmas tree they were in front of, "T-Thank you, Mako!" Mako smiled back, feeling really happy that she could fill her best friend with joy.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" Mako smiled, "Now pucker up for mama, honey!" Ryuko nodded enthusiastically, moving her face closer to Mako with lips ready for a kiss. Mako did the same, sucking face with her bestie and blushing like a schoolgirl. Her lips felt soft and warm, despite the fact that she had probably screaming and crying the whole time she'd been at this kinky ass excuse for a birthday party. She added her tongue into the mix, wrestling with Ryuko's tongue as they passionately made out. N.W.A. picked up the pace and vibrated faster, approaching its maximum setting as the two got more and more fired up, which in turn made their kissing sloppier and more passionate. Nui was furiously rubbing herself off on Ryuko's thigh, the sexiness of the situation gave her a lady boner that absolutely needed to be attended to. Satsuki herself was a little wetter than usual, and she continued to pinch and massage Mako's pearl, not sure if the girl was even aware of what she was doing to her.

Mako and Ryuko thrusted into the vibrator like they were fucking, both completely consumed by their lascivious emotions as they went no holds barred on one another, moaning and whimpering for more from the other and driving the two girls watching mad with horniness. Their bellybuttons were in nirvana as N.W.A. ascended to it's max setting, driving them closer and closer to the edge.

"Wow, you two are really going at it," Satsuki chuckled, sticking her fingers inside of Mankanshoku and wiggling them around, with Mako rubbing herself into them as she grinded her tummy button into Ryuko and N.W.A.'s loving embrace. The two ignored her as they continued to tongue wrestle, their pink mouth muscles wrapping around one another like horny wet snakes. Both ladies moaned like crazy, jittering like the vibrator was as their hearts were beating out of control. They were both so incredibly close to kersploding their brains out, it was like they were lost in a wonderland of love and pleasure as they had their navels vibed. Ryuko's lips tasted so sweet and minty, and Mako's had a strawberry flavor to them.

"Ma-ako… Ryuko moaned, her words were muffled as she sucked face with her bestie.

"What, buttercup?" Mako replied, letting out a moan as she got closer to the girl, rolling on top of them and balancing her body on N.W.A., with Ryuko laying on top of Nui, who was being crushed beneath the weight of the two sexed up lovers.

"Cum with me… I want to squirt with my bestie!" Ryuko huffed, pushing N.W.A. up to tease Mako. The randy brown haired goofball moaned and gave the girl a seductive smirk, nodding in approval and pushing the vibrator down into Matoi's lovely little umbilical scar.

"Sure thing, puddin!" Mako smiled, giving the black and red haired girl a big sloppy kiss on the cheek before continuing their lovely french kiss. Ryuko happily returned the kiss, rubbing her thighs together in delight as her lower body felt warm, and she felt like she was about to burst. N.W.A. was going fucking berserk, buzzing like there was no tomorrow and seriously driving both hunnies insane. Even though she was being smushed underneath the lovers, Nui was still fondling and feeling up Ryuko's perky breasts, squeezing them and rubbing her nipples to really get her going. Mako was also still being fingerbanged by Satsuki, who leaned on top of the dog pile like the triumphant queen that she was.

"C'mon, almost there…" The black haired girl muttered, whimpering and moaning like crazy as her navel was vibed like there was no tomorrow. Mako was whining like a dog too, literally on the precipice of kersploding a fucking tsunami.

"On three, Ryuko," Mankanshoku moaned, "One…." She pushed into King Crimson, which had it go deeper into her bestie's bellybutton.

"Two…" Matoi groaned in a lovely tone of voice, doing the same to the vibrator to get the brown haired girl closer.

"THREE!" They both said in unison, squirting and utterly soaking their goddamned panties in the most glorious fucking manner ever seen under the fucking sun. Their kersplosion lasted for about a minute, they just kept cumming and cumming and cumming, and hot DAMN did it feel good! Ryuko's slut butter went all over Nui's legs, and Mako's completely overflowed her pants, drenching Satsuki's hand in her sticky hot goose grease.

"Holy shit, that was amazing!" Mako laughed, rolling off of Ryuko and landing upright up on her tuckus with a thud. She was somehow still full of energy even after that earth shattering orgasm, which was expected of her, since she was a big ol' ball of crazy wrapped up in nonsense. Ryuko, on the other hand, was worn out like someone who had just run a marathon, with N.W.A. still sticking out of her navel and lightly buzzing on it's own.

"I can't feel my everything…' Ryuko rasped, feeling absolutely drained and sore from all of the sex she'd had in the past 15 minutes. Her face was sweaty and red, and her pussy was ungodly sore, but yet it still felt really really good.

"Could you get off me?" Nui asked, her voice was muffled as she was being squished between Ryuko and the floor. Reluctantly, the black and red haired girl slowly scooched off of her blonde roommate, groaning with every movement of her sore body as N.W.A. fell to the floor with her. She rolled over on her front and let out another long groan, just wanting to go to sleep.

"Now's not the time for napping, sweet sister of mine," Satsuki cooed, flipping the girl over with her foot. Ryuko didn't struggle at all, she had been fucked silly so much tonight that all of her rebellious energy had been drained dry.

"Nooooo, I don't wanna…" Ryuko groaned again, "I just wanna take a break for now, ok?" Satsuki rolled her eyes and shook her head, annoyed by her sister's unwilling attitude.

"Awww, c'mon, quit actin' like a baby, Ryuko!" Nui giggled, "You always have the energy when we play mistress and slave!" Satsuki snickered at the master and slave comment, imagining Ryuko acting super submissive and shy for Nui.

"H-Hey, shut up about that!" The black and red haired girl suddenly shouted, "That's supposed to be a secret!" Nui cracked an adorably evil smile as she put a hand over Ryuko's mouth, prepared to reveal all of her juicy little bedroom secrets.

"She looooves being dominated, if I get her in the right mood," The blonde gossiped, "She acts all adorable and hewpwess, it's soooo precious! She wuvs being called a dirty wittle puppy and getting little love kisses on her bewwybutton from her darling mistress!" Ryuko looked like she was gonna blow a fuse, her eye was twitching and her fists were clenching very hard behind her back. Her muffled screams were like music to Nui's ears, and her little fit sure was a hoot for Satsuki. Ryuko was eventually able to get the hand off her face after enough shaking and biting.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP, YOU CUNT!" The tied up girl growled, extremely pissed off and full of energy.

"You still feelin' exhausted, boo?" Nui asked, her question hitting Ryuko like a goddamn freight train. She'd been played… Played like a damn fiddle. If she didn't already have a lust for revenge, she sure as hell did now.

"You fucking BIIIITCH!" The younger sister yelled, flopping around and trying her darndest to bite Nui somewhere, but she held her back with her foot, smiling smugly and adorably the whole time.

"I think she's ready to cream now, Lady Satsuki," Nui smiled, pushing Ryuko back so she was flat on her back again.

"Cream, that's a good idea!" The birthday girl exclaimed as she felt a lightbulb go off in her head, "I'll be right back!" Satsuki ran off up the grand staircase and disappeared into one of the many halls, leaving her three guests alone for a minute before returning a few minutes later with a little box.

"Ooooh, what's in the box, cherie?" Nui asked, it's contents peaking her interest. Without a word, Satsuki opened the box, revealing a dozen little cream filled donuts.

"They're coconut cream, in case you were wondering," Satsuki spoke, clearing up that question if Nui had had it.

"Really? Those're my favorite!" Nui giggled, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Uggh, you guys have shit taste in everything," Ryuko muttered, still extremely pissed by all the embarrassing stuff Nui had told her older sister.

"I kinda like 'em," Mako chimed in, making Ryuko feel kind of betrayed for some reason. While she was distracted by Mako for those few seconds, Satsuki dipped her finger in one of the donuts and got a big fingerful of cream, kneeling down and wiping it around her little sister's navel. Ryuko squirmed around when she felt the disgusting texture of the coconut cream making contact with her skin, absolutely revolted to have the sticky feeling coming back to her.

"Ewwww, can't we do something that isn't so fucking gross?" Ryuko whined, her hips bucking and jerking around as she tried to shake her off.

"Must you complain about everything, dear?" Satsuki sighed, getting real tired of Matoi's incessant chatter and insults. She put the box down as she dipped it into her navel, spreading the cream along the walls and doing her best to cake the little indent properly.

Meanwhile Nui had taken a big fingerful as well, doing something similar to Mankanshoku, but painting a silly face on the girl's stomach in addition to finger fucking her navel with the coconut cream. Unlike Ryuko, Mako was rather obedient for the demented blonde, giving her a lovely grin instead of a sneer or a frown for some reason.

"You're acting like such a good little girl, darling," Nui complemented the brown haired goofball as she finished her little "paint job" on her belly. Mako just giggled and beamed back at the blonde, her flattering remark making her feel really warm inside.

"No problem," Mako replied, "This actually isn't that bad!"

"Well your attitude is appreciated," Miss Harime cooed, "Now get ready for a treat…" Nui slowly bent down and began to lick her masterpiece off of Mankanshoku's stomach, lightly gathering as much cream as she could on the tip of her tongue before swallowing it. Mako moaned and shifted in the ribbons as the girl's soft silky tongue glided across her pale creamy delicious skin. Nui took her time as she lapped up the face, saving the bellybutton for last. She pulled down Mako's leggings while she licked her clean, revealing her sticky and wet loins, which were still drenched in her slut butter from when she cummed while riding on N.W.A. with Ryuko. She slowly rubbed the girl's precious little clit with her thumb, getting her wetter and wetter with each little movement of her tongue and her hand.

While Nui was taking care of Mako, Satsuki was hungrily eating out Ryuko's poor little tummy button, the former holding Matoi upright with her arms wrapped around her sexy little waist, letting her hang back and arch out her stomach for increased vulnerability. The younger sister was still trying to resist her own pleasure, not wanting to give in to it a fifth time. Satsuki's tongue was wiggling around and cleaning like she was doing with the hot chocolate earlier that night, sucking and licking up all of the cream out of the sexy little dip. Ryuko was past the point of arguing again, still keeping her rebellious spirit up in her head, but her body betrayed her and let itself succumb to her older sister's loving mouth muscle. Ryuko bit her lip and shook her head as she felt Satsuki flick her tongue on her umbilical knot, which sent massive jolts down to her pussy and made her wetter than Tokyo Bay during a flood.

"S-S-Satsukiiii, stop iiiiiit~," The wrapped up Santa girl pleaded, subconsciously pulling herself back and closing her umbilical scar around the big juicy tongue and increasing the feeling ten fold, much to her dismay. The older girl did not hesitate at all, frenching to her heart's content and pinching her little sister's firm behind for funsies. Ryuko was sweating bullets, her stomach was dripping wet with perspiration as a warm feeling washed over her, the salty taste of her sweat getting in her navel and pushing Satsuki to lick and suck harder and faster. Matoi clenched her eyes together and let out a long, hard moan, turning the birthday girl on a ton more. Satsuki slipped her hand into her skirt again, her reindeer panties were utterly soaked from the sheer sexiness of Ryuko's meek and docile side. It was so hot that she started to lightly tongue fuck her again, her tiny little pumping motions and wiggling utterly trashing Ryuko's chances of mentally resisting anymore. With that out of the way, everything was clear again: She needed this. Badly.

"S-sats, c'mon, fuck me… I want it~!" Ryuko whined, shivering as she felt a large tingle make it's way up her spine. The tip of Satsuki's tongue was touching a very sensitive part of her navel, one that she didn't even know was very sensitive to begin with. It felt so new and wonderful, so wonderful in fact that she would kill for it.

"K-Keep going, right there~…" The younger sister moaned, her lust beginning to consume her thoughts as Satsuki pumped her tongue in faster and faster into her bellybutton. The Kiryuin girl moved Ryuko's hips back and forth while she fucked the lovely little nave-cave with gusto, going to town like a boss with the most professional goddamn navelingus technique Matoi had ever felt in her goddamn life.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, this is fucking amazing~!" The black and red haired girl shouted at the top of her lungs, going absolutely berserk from the pleasure she was receiving. The way she continuously lost her way when she was having her bellybutton sexed up made Satsuki smile, it was downright adorable and kinky as all hell. It was probably one of her favorite qualities of her sister, and it was especially fun to exploit.

Her eyes wandered over to Mako and Nui, the noises and conversations that the two were probably having having been drowned out by Ryuko's extremely loud wailing and moaning. Nui was just now getting to Mankanshoku's bellybutton, circling around the cream-filled dimple with her tongue. Mako was begging and pleading for it, much like Ryuko was, but she was more whiny and a little more abrasive, surprisingly; she was like the polar opposite of Ryuko when she was on a sex high.

"C'mon Nui, just fuckin' do it already!" Mako growled, "This is gettin' old!" She tried to move her body to get Nui's tongue in her, but the blonde managed to hold her hips still.

"Quit being so impatient, it's such a turnoff!" Nui barked back at her, continuing to tease the girl at her leisure. Mako was beet red in the face and angry, sick and tired of being forced to wait.

"I'll make you sorry if you don't cut the shit, bitch!" Mako threatened, but her intimidation decreased by how utterly adorable she sounded. Nui just giggled and let it pass by her, giving her a 'Sure, Jan' smile as she moved away from her bellybutton just to fuck with her a little further. The goofy girl was now absolutely livid, she was definitely gonna punish this cunt now. However, as she Nui moved away, she lifted her tongue off the silky creamy belly skin as if it were jumping forward, and it landed with a plop right in the girl's navel, surprising her a lot.

"NYAAAAH~," Mako cried out in surprise as her body jolted and tightened up, "That wasn't very niiice~, oooooooh~," Her words became long moans as Nui slowly and lovingly cleaned out her little orifice, her tongue parading around the adorable hole and leaving no space untouched. The blonde giggled as she heard the girl let out another long wail of pleasure, wrapping her lips around the sexy scar and giving it a hickey to get all the extra cream out. Her teeth scratched on the rim of her bellybutton and her tongue went hog wild inside, causing her victim to go ape shit with a mix of both love and hate.

"Wowie, you taste so yummy!" Nui mocked her, giving her another long hickey that began to pull her uber sensitive little navel knot out of her depths. Mako jerked and bucked as she tried to get away, the feeling was just too great for her to handle. She was on the brink of squirting like a fire hose after such a short time, it was utterly embarrassing. Ryuko was close to cumming like a common slut too, but she wasn't as close to it as Mako was. Nui managed to pull out Mako's little belly clit, holding it in her teeth and lashing her tongue on it without any mercy.

"AAAAAAAAH~!" The brown haired girl screamed, thrashing her body around like a child, "IT'S TOO MUCH IT'S TOO MUCH IT'S TOO MUCH!" Tears flowed from her eyes, it felt so good that it hurt. She was dangerously close to bursting, one itsy bitsy teeny tiny little push was all she needed.

"C'mon and slam, bitch!" Nui mocked, still holding the inverted bellybutton in her front teeth as she went HAM on it. The blonde pulled on it a hell of a lot harder as she said it too, giving her a freight train's worth of force to send her flying off the precipice and into orgasm land. Once again, the girl squirted like a tidal wave, no holds barred, and putting out all she had and then some. The floor was soaked like crazy, and Satsuki was definitely going to need someone to mop that up.

Speaking of Satsuki, she was still working on getting Ryuko, focusing on the little sweet spot that she'd found and brutally assaulting it the sexiest way possible. Ryuko was a fucking mess, her face was covered in her tears and sweat, as well as a little snot and drool, and it was beet red too, much like the rest of her skin currently was. The older sister's tongue was prodding and pumping and licking like there was no tomorrow, ravaging the little hole to her heart's content and to Ryuko's very welcomed pleasure. The girl on the receiving end of the bellybutton blowjob was thrashing her head every which way as she felt the tongue go bonkers in her tummy clit, her mind and muscles felt like jelly as they were fucked into heaven.

"Ho-Holy fu-uck, this is too i-i-i-i-intense~!" Ryuko whimpered, her moans dying down because her throat began to feel sore from all of the screaming she did. Satsuki wasn't letting up at all, in fact her tongue was actually getting faster, her speed akin to that of a superwoman or a blue hedgehog. Both ladies were baffled by how Ryuko could take so much, even though she was all hopped up on aphrodisiacs and made sensitive by all of her previous orgasms. However the Kiryuin girl loved a challenge, and this was probably some of the most fun she'd ever had performing navelingus. However she was getting antsy, and she really needed her to cum, asap.

"Your ability to last this long has been quite amusing," Satsuki spoke, "But you've gotta cum sometime, so why not do it now, sweetie?" Ryuko didn't answer, putting all of her energy into letting herself cum, but she just couldn't do it. She just kept letting out short little squeaks like she was a mouse, and while this was hell adorable it was not what Satsuki wanted. Desperate to see her baby sister squirt her brains out, Satsuki grabbed N.W.A. off the floor and rubbed the shaft up against her clit through her skirt. The vibrator sprang to life and quaked extremely fast, being more than enough to get Ryuko to let her juices flow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" The girl sang as she squirted up a mother fucking storm. Ryuko threw herself back and got on her tiptoes as she let it all just flow out of her. She stayed like that for over three minutes, jerking and shouting with her eyes wide open, feeling like she just crashed into a wall of pleasure that sent a gargantuan shock through her body. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth hung agape, she felt like she had ascended to heaven and like she was floating on a cloud made of pure bliss. Satsuki was VERY satisfied with her work, enjoying the sight of her sister enjoying herself and laying back in her arms. She rubbed the girl's stomach as if she was a dog, which only made her buck and jerk more.

"I think you broke Ryuko, Lady Satsuki," Nui giggled, sitting on Mako's legs as the girl recovered from her orgasm. Satsuki chuckled, letting Ryuko down gently onto the floor to let her get her strength back up.

"And how is Mankanshoku fairing?" The birthday girl asked, patting her sister on the head as she began to cuddle her a little bit.

"She's fine, I guess," Nui replied, not even bothering to look down at her, "She's such a fucking brat, though. She had the gall to threaten me, MEEE! That's just disrepectfu-," Nui was suddenly cut off by a pair of tiny hands grabbing her throat. She looked down to see Mako staring at her with an evil looking expression, smiling sadistically as she strangled the blonde like a puppy. She somehow managed to break her bondage while she was having her orgasm, and the floor around her was covered in severed ribbons. Mankanshoku brought Nui closer to her, getting up close to her ear so she could whisper something.

"Did you forget I said I was gonna punish you, slutface?" Mako purred, her warm breath tickling Nui's ear and making her very, very scared. She tried to kick or punch the brown haired girl to get her off, but instead she was slammed down to the floor. Mako got on top of her and tied the blonde's hands together with a piece of the ribbon, securing them behind her back so that her belly was vulnerable.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Nui cried, "You can't do this, you're supposed to be getting punished!" Mako merely laughed at Miss Harime's fear, taking much delight in seeing her suffer.

"Listen here, sweet cheeks, I don't give a single FUCK about your stupid rules," Mako retorted, grabbing Nui by the jaw and bringing her face closer to her own, "You had your fun, bitch, now it's my turn to use you as my lovely widdle bellybutton fucktoy!" The former grand couturier looked at the girl in horror, completely confused by where this sudden confidence for dominance was coming from.

"S-Satsuki, help me!" MIss Harime called for help, turning her head only to see that Satsuki was lying beneath Ryuko, who was still tied up in her ribbons but in position to lick her big sister's bellybutton.

"So you're fine with me doing this?" Ryuko asked, a little shy but thrilled that she wouldn't be on the receiving end of some navel love for once.

"Of course," Satsuki nodded, "You deserve to get a little for once. Besides, I've had my fill, and it wouldn't be a proper birthday party if the birthday girl didn't get a little action herself, now would it?"

"That's true," Ryuko replied, "Well, here I go!" The younger sister lowered her head and slid her tongue in the delicate little bellybutton, wiggling it inside and producing a moan from the older girl. Realizing that Satsuki wasn't going to be any help to her, Nui realized that she was basically fucked, figuratively and literally. All of a sudden she felt a hand grab her boob from out of nowhere, and she jumped up and squeaked like a kitten in surprise.

"Awwww, did I scare my widdle fucktoy?" Mako asked, her voice dripping with sadistic pleasure as she groped and squeezed the blonde's firm and supple breasts.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU STUPID CUNT!" Nui shouted back, jerking and struggling much like Ryuko was earlier. The goofy girl just kept smiling, not appearing angry in the slightest but deeply insulted on the inside. She slapped Nui across the face, groping her some more with one hand and rubbing her abs with another.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to speak to people like that?" Mako mocked her, tickling her a little bit just to make her suffer more. Nui didn't know what to do, there was nothing she could do to escape and Mako sure as hell wasn't going to let her get away. She cowered in fear for what the cutesy girl would do to her, her lip was quivering like crazy as well. But, she was super wet as well, a fact that Nui hoped this psycho bitch wouldn't find out. Mako dragged the tip of her finger down the center of the girl's midriff, stopping at the navel and looping around a bit. Nui squirmed and let out a soft little giggle, something that Mako instantly took notice of.

"Well well well, it looks like somebody's a little ticklish," Mako cooed, "Wouldn't it be awfully unfortunate for someone to come along and exploit that weakness?" She dipped her finger into the little hole and scratched around, teasing all the little bumps and folds inside. The blonde's face went scarlet and she struggled to hold her laughter in, clenching everything as she tried to resist herself.

"Awww, c'mon, laugh for me, baby cakes," Mako baby talked her fucktoy, rubbing her exposed midriff on Nui's as she continued to finger out her precious little navel. Miraculously, she didn't budge one bit, still staying strong but not too far away from breaking like a slut. The brown haired dominatrix girl knew that she was having an effect on her, which meant that if she wanted to fully make this slut her lovely little fucktoy, she was gonna need to kick her game up a notch. She slowly removed her finger, letting the tip tease and drag along her baby soft navel skin just to really get her going.

"Did ya like that, puddin?" Mako giggled, putting her free hand on the side of Nui's face and rubbing her cheek with her thumb. Nui shook her head no, feeling like voicing her displeasure would just make the girl angrier. Mako gave her a sly smile in return, knowing what she was doing was definitely working, and she aimed to see this bitch begging and pleading for more.

"Awww, am I makin' ya feel things that've got you all confwicted?" Mistress Mankanshoku cooed as she slid down the girl's petite body, her hands gliding all over the place and lightly pinching and tickling her. Nui still refused to break, she looked like she was holding her breath as she tried to keep in all of her moans and giggles. Mako brushed her lips along the smooth belly skin, planting little kisses everywhere she went and leaving a love bite or two on the creamy flawless space of her stomach. Her tongue even sneaked out once or twice, lashing quickly across her skin before making her way to her destination.

"D-Don't you dare!" Nui whimpered, "I-If you do I'll-"

"You'll what?" Mako cut the bitch off, "Because you really aren't in the position to be making threats to me. Besides, I'm gonna show you what's like when the shoe's on the other foot." Mako let her tongue fall out of her mouth, with beads of spit dripping off of it, each little impact the droplets made producing a light moan from the blonde. The girl let her tongue just dangle there, slowly jerking her head forward every now and again just to give Nui a scare. It was impossible to know when she would finally stick it in her tight little love button, putting Nui completely on edge as she whimpered like a puppy. Her whining was a huge turn on for Mako, seeing her acting all submissive and helpless got her gushing like a waterfall.

"Keep whimpering like that, slut, it's making me super wet," Mako cackled, letting her tongue make contact with the rim of Nui's navel. The squishy wet tongue muscle felt extremely foreign to the psychotic seamstress, and she thrashed to try and get it off her. Amused by her efforts, Mako let out a sexy little evil laugh, grabbing her hips to hold her in place before she plunged down into the depths of the adorable love button.

"Kyaaaaah!" Nui yelled, "It's all slimy and gross!" She thrusted up into it to try and get it out, but that only allowed Mako to get deeper inside.

"You really aren't helping yourself out here, buttercup," The brown haired girl laughed, "But maybe you'll be able to understand what me and Ryuko went through when, right?" Mako wiggled her juicy tongue on the inside, the tip exploring and probing all around the hole and getting Nui to scream her little head off.

"Stop it stop it, I hate it hate it hate it~!" Nui moaned, squeezing her thighs together as she tried to quell her wetness. She was greatly enjoying this, but like Ryuko her overwhelming sense of pride was keeping her from having fun with the experience. Mako's attitude and dominatrix schtick was also really fucking hot, it made her unfathomably moist. Her nipples were beginning to poke through her top, tipping the brown haired girl off to the fact that she was in fact getting off on this like a good little slut.

"Ooooh, so I AM making you gush," MIstress Mankanshoku cooed, wrapping her left arm around Nui's waist to hold it in place as she reached under the girl's top with her right. She slipped her hand under the bra and rubbed her left nipple, which was lactating just a little bit.

"S-stop, I me-ean i-it~," Nui moaned, tensing up her abs around the girl's tongue as it circled around the knot at the bottom.

"Why you always lyyyyin, why you always lyyyin," Mako sang with a smug smile on her face, "Oh my god, stop fuckin' lyyyyin!" She knew that it was working, and there was no way that the blonde girl was gonna be able to hide it.

"I'm not lying, you cunt~!" Miss Harime barked back, her enjoyment still present in her tone even when she was angry. Mako pushed her tongue in deeper and harder, getting Nui really fired up as she gyrated her hips around the tongue.

"Really? Because it's super obvious that you're getting off on this." Mako began flicking her tongue against the knot, just like how Nui was doing to her a few minutes ago. She moved her head back and forth in a slow groove as well, pushing up against her sensitive areas and savoring the lovely taste of her untouched skin. The blonde bit her lip and flared her nostrils as the bellybutton blowjob sent a tingling sensation all the way down to her clit, which was aching for attention.

"Does my fucktoy want me to do anything special for her?" Mako cooed, talking in the same voice one would use for a pet or a child, pinching Nui's nipple hard and fucking her navel like she meant it. The blonde felt her toes curling in her shoes as her knees arched up with her back, putting her in a backbend of sorts for a few seconds before her mistress pushed her down.

"C-could you rub my clit, please?" Nui asked shyly, playing along with Mako's dominatrix persona so that she could get what she wanted, "That would make me soooooo happy, mistress~." Mako just smiled back at her seductively, replacing her tongue with her finger as she leaned up to her ear again.

"Well if you want it so badly, then beg for it, bitch," The brown haired girl hissed, jamming her finger down into her navel and making her wail with pleasure. Nui felt her eye twitch with disgust at the thought of begging for sexual pleasure. It was entirely beneath her, and being brought down to that level was extremely humiliating. However, she did want to get this over with, so it was ok for just this one time.

"N-Nui wants mistress to play with her pussy, oh please please please do this to your fucktoy, she needs it, she'll go crazy without it! She wants to feel her lady's fingers flicking and rubbing across her pussy like it was doing in her navel, just let me have it pleaseeeease!" Miss Harime begged, putting on a puppy dog face for good measure. Mako's smile showed her satisfaction, as well as her cruel giddiness, and she shook her head in disapproval.

"Wow, you're such a fucking slut," The brown haired girl giggled, petting Nui on the head and running her fingers through her golden locks, "I'm disgusted with how much of a fucking whore you are!" The demented seamstress felt her anger bubbling up inside of her, as well as the urge to cry.

"However, your dumbass sluttiness is too fucking adorable to pass up," The goofy dominatrix added, "So consider yourself lucky that I wanna do this…" The girl slid down like she had done before, pulling Nui's skirt and panties down as she got in position to rub the girl's clit. Her head was still over the girl's bellybutton, and without warning she began to furiously massage her little pearl as she shoved her tongue in and mercilessly fucked it. Nui wailed loudly like a siren as she received pleasure from two of her most sensitive places. Mako giggled with delight as the girl was driven closer and closer to orgasm, and she began to rapidly fuck and lick like a champ.

"OOOOH GOD, KEEP GOING, MISTRESS~!" Nui cried, her body fidgeting and jittering as her bellybutton and clit were worked on with such passionate force, completely broken and wanting more from her. She smiled like a horny dog and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she panted, her chest heaving up and down with her boobs jiggling under her top. She was in heaven, nothing else mattered but the tongue and the fingers that were pleasing her and taking her to navel based nirvana. The brown haired girl was having fun, but she still wanted to make the girl suffer. As she was going to town on her bellybutton, digging her tongue in and fucking her silly, she got a terribly wonderfully awful idea…

"Welp, I'm done," Mako said, getting up off of Nui in a flash and leaving her right on the edge of creaming. Nui's lascivious grin turned into a surprised frown, and she looked up at the brown haired girl with a very pissed off death stare.

"W-What?! You can't just put me on the edge and leave me there!" Nui bitched, "C'mon, finish me off you stupid slut!" Mako shook her head no, further pissing the girl off and sending her into a frenzy.

"But don't worry, I've got a friend that'll take goooooood care'a ya~!" Mistress Mankanshoku sang, and she picked N.W.A. up off the floor and shoved it up the girl's pussy. It instantly went off on max and made Nui scream, making her squirt all over and giving her no time to recover before it sent her on her way to her next orgasm.

"Have fuuuuuun~," Mako smirked, turning away to go see how Ryuko and Satsuki were doing and leaving Nui at the mercy of the vibrator. Ryuko had just finished making her older sister cream herself, and she was licking out her navel just for her own enjoyment.

"Holy shit, that was powerful~," Satsuki rasped as she recovered from her orgasm, "How can you think straight after having five of these?" Ryuko smirked and continued licking without a word, savoring the sweet taste of her umbilical scar. She kissed and sucked and tongued it to her heart's content, not giving a damn about what the black haired girl was feeling and focusing on her own satisfaction. Knowing all that Ryuko had been through this evening, Satsuki let her continue gently eating her navel out, petting her on the back of her neck and sighing as she unwound. Her younger sister's tongue felt rather relaxing when it wasn't viciously fucking her silly, in fact it felt like she was getting a massage. She continued to do that for about 15 minutes until she got a little bored.

"Wanna just drink some eggnog and chill?" Ryuko suddenly asked, looking up at her sister with a calm expression.

"I don't see why not," Satsuki replied, "I think we've done enough, anyway."

"Yeah, let's do that!" Mako chimed in, having been sitting quietly and watching the siblings the entire time. Satsuki untied Ryuko from the ribbons while Mako turned N.W.A. off for Nui and untied her as well. The four women then went up to Satsuki's kitchen to get drunk and shoot the shit.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

"Ughh, my head..." Ryuko groaned, sitting up on the bed as she began rubbing her forehead. The entirety of last night was a blur, all she could remember was that there was a LOT of navel sex.

"So you're finally awake…" An unfamiliar voice said assertively, speaking right in front of her face. Ryuko slowly opened her eyes to see a blonde woman with two long braids and a red beret sitting in front of her. Her legs were covered in green stripes and she had on a matching green leotard as well.

"W-Wha… Who're you?" Ryuko asked groggily, cracking her neck as she tried to wake up. The blonde girl pounced on her and pinned her to the bed, looking her in the eyes with a determined look.

"Interpol has been looking for you, Juri!" The woman said, greatly confusing the girl under her.

"Juri… Who the fuck is Juri?" She asked, "And get the fuck offa me, whoever you are!"

"Oh, don't play dumb, I've been tracking you for ages," The blonde retorted, "Besides, I know it's you, you've got the outfit and everything." Ryuko looked down to see herself wearing some baggy white pants and a purple sleeveless tank top that exposed her stomach.

"W-WHY THE FUCK AM I WEARING THESE?!" Matoi shouted, struggling to get out from under her.

"You can't escape, you bitch!" The blonde spat, "And since you're in such a vulnerable position, Mama Cammy might as well have a little fun with you…" Cammy quickly cuffed to the girl to the bedpost and slid down her body, hovering her head over her bellybutton and plunging her tongue in.

"Oh shit, not agaaaaian!" Ryuko growled, knowing that she was going to have a very long day ahead of her….

THE END, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
